


The Houseguest

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Mitchsen - Fandom, Pitch Perfect
Genre: Christmas fic, F/F, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Aubrey doesn't really have Christmas plans. Her roommate Chloe is working, and she only has a couple days off before she has to go back to work too. But the weather grounds flights out of New York and she suddenly finds herself with a houseguest in the form of Beca Mitchell, who had been in town on business. She soon finds that Christmas with Beca is a hell of a lot better than Christmas alone.





	The Houseguest

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late, but yesterday was my wife's birthday so she was like, the most important thing on the planet (like she is every day). I hope you all enjoy this Mitchsen holiday fluff.

Aubrey’s phone rang just as she got inside the apartment she shared with Chloe. She shifted the satchel briefcase off of her shoulder and dug her cell phone out of her coat pocket. It was blowing a gale outside and the snow was starting up again. 

“Hey,” she said, seeing that the caller ID belonged to her roommate.

“Hey,” Chloe said. “I don’t have long, but I need to ask kind of a monumental favor.” Aubrey rolled her eyes affectionately. Chloe always needed a favor. She honestly didn’t mind though, her roommate was a doctor and she often needed a load of laundry done or some other errand. 

“What’s up?” Aubrey asked.

“How would you feel about having a houseguest for Christmas? A couple of days, max,” she said. Aubrey paused. She really only had three days off and then she had to be back in full work mode. The courts might be closed down, but the law firm she worked at was not, especially for someone gunning for a junior partnership position. A houseguest might not be such a great idea, especially since she knew for a fact that Chloe was working the next three days.

“What do you mean?” Aubrey asked. “We don’t really have anything to offer a guest.”

“It’s just Beca,” Chloe said. “She just called from LaGuardia. She was in town for work and was supposed to be flying out. All flights to Chicago are cancelled, she was headed there to see her dad and Sheila.”

“She just wants to crash for a couple of days?”

“Yeah, there’s like no seats available now, hotels are just as bad because everyone is stranded and she just needs somewhere to stay,” Chloe said. “I, uh, might have already told her it was okay.”

“Chloe!” Aubrey said.

“I know,” she said. “But it’s Beca and we like her, and we haven’t actually caught up with her in a while. But I’ll call her right now and tell her-”

“No, of course it’s okay,” Aubrey said. “When will she get here?”

“She’ll probably get there in about ten to fifteen,” Chloe said. “You’re the best.”

“I know,” Aubrey said. “Have a good night, Chlo.” She hung up and immediately headed into their small guest room to make sure it was habitable. It wasn’t much, but it was clean and tidy and Beca didn’t need a wealth of space. She went to fetch clean towels and a washcloth for her as well, then headed into the kitchen to make coffee for both herself and Beca. Beca buzzed as it was about half done, so she let her in. 

“Hey,” Beca said. “Thanks for letting me crash here, Aubrey, really. I appreciate it so much, I know it’s Christmas and everything.” She tugged off her coat and Aubrey hung it by the door.

“No, of course,” Aubrey said. “I mean, we didn’t have anything super big planned anyway. Chloe is going to be at work and I only have a few days off before I have to go back as well.” She led her down to the guest room so they could stow her stuff.

“Damn, that’s brutal,” Beca said. “At least I’m off til New Years Eve. But you don’t have to go out of your way for me, not in the least.” They returned to the kitchen and Aubrey poured them both some coffee.

“Did you call your dad?” Aubrey asked.

“Yeah, from the cab,” Beca said. “He’s bummed, but he understands. I’ll make it up to him and get out to see them as soon as I can.”

“Chloe said you were in town for work,” Aubrey said.

“Just a couple of meetings,” she said. “I only got in yesterday morning.”

“I’ve only been home from work about half an hour,” Aubrey said. “I haven’t made dinner plans yet, but once I take a shower I’ll order something in, the Chinese place delivers in a hurricane.”

“I’m exhausted,” Beca said. “Do you mind if I crash out for an hour? I was up at five am and have barely stopped moving.” She drained the last of her coffee and set the cup in the sink.

“Whatever you want. Seriously, you know where everything is, help yourself to whatever you need as well. I’ll wake you when the food gets here,” Aubrey said. “Still a fan of spicy foods?”

“Hotter is better,” Beca said. “I can give you cash.”

“We can deal with that later,” Aubrey said. “Go lay down.” She nodded and disappeared. Aubrey heard the thunk of Beca removing her boots and a slight rustle as she got comfortable before she headed into the bathroom. 

An hour later, Beca emerged looking rumpled. She was now wearing the same jeans but an oversize hoodie and socks. She headed into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water, joining Aubrey on the couch.

“Feel a bit better?” Aubrey asked.

“Definitely,” Beca said. “I’m not like, a sleeping machine, but I was out late and up early.”

“I don’t sleep long stretches,” Aubrey said. “Six hours a night, maybe. I think I might have trained myself that way during law school and now it’s just… habit.”

“How’s work going anyway?” Beca asked.

“Pretty good,” Aubrey said. “I’m one of three in contention for a promotion, and most of the gossip in the secretarial pool is that it looks very good for me. But that means that I can’t afford to slack off right now.”

“But you’re happy though?” Beca asked. It was a fair question. Aubrey had struggled with her feelings for law for years and years. Beca knew of that struggle.

“I am,” Aubrey said. “We represent good people, good businesses. Not like, Satan. What about you?”

“Yeah, busy,” Beca said. “I’m actually trying to line up a personal assistant sometime very soon.”

“What?” Aubrey said.

“I know,” Beca groaned. “I swore I’d never be the kind of person who needed a personal assistant, but there’s just so much in the day to day that I can’t keep track of on my own any more. And we do have admin back at the office, but I’m very rarely in the office, so I need someone with me. It’s sickening.”

“But the busy must be good,” Aubrey said.

“Oh it is,” Beca said. “I counted earlier, but I was only in LA eighty days this calendar year. And it’s supposed to be my base.”

“Well, you did do a mini tour of Europe,” Aubrey pointed out.

“Yeah, and I spent huge chunks of time here, and a little in Nashville and Chicago,” Beca said. “Plus Brazil.” There was a buzz and Aubrey went to settle the tab for dinner, tipping heavily on account of the shitty weather. They stayed on the couch and ate, catching up on the past few months while they did so. 

“Chloe seems to love being a doctor,” Beca said. “I’m glad she finally settled down and picked a career.”

“I think she knew she was always going to end up in medicine,” Aubrey said. “But she wanted to be sure there wasn’t something else out there first.”

“Cute Christmas tree,” Beca added, pointing to the three-foot tall tree up on a small table in the corner. It was almost too small to decorate properly, but someone - Chloe - had wrapped a small string of lights around it and some tiny silver bells and baubles.

“Thanks,” Aubrey said. They finished up eating and tidied up the mess, keeping the leftovers for Chloe. Aubrey offered another round of coffee, but Beca was still pretty tired. She said she’d prefer a shower and bed, which Aubrey was fine with; she was pretty wiped from her own long day at work and bed was sounding pretty good to her, too. 

She changed into pajamas and climbed into bed with a book - not anything work related for a change - to read for a while. She could hear Beca humming in the shower, occasionally singing as if she’d forgotten that she’d been humming. She couldn’t help but smile. Beca had been a hell of a singer in college. The years spent honing and perfecting her craft had turned an already gorgeous voice into a showstopper. She heard Beca turn the shower off eventually and head into the guest room. She turned her lamp off, ready to get some sleep.

The next morning she woke up and made her way into the kitchen just as Chloe was getting home. She looked drained but content.

“How was your night?” she asked.

“Pretty good,” Chloe said. “Little busy, but not so bad. Lots of minor slip and falls, some car accidents. Weather stuff. Beca got here okay?”

“Yeah, she had a long day yesterday so we had an early night,” Aubrey said. 

“It sucks that I’m barely going to see her while she’s here,” Chloe said. She opened the fridge in search of something to eat.

“There’s left over Chinese food in there,” Aubrey said. “We ordered in last night.”

“Awesome,” Chloe said. She pulled the container out, grabbed a fork and began eating it cold. Aubrey shook her head and put some coffee on, knowing full well that she and Beca would both need some straight up. 

Beca appeared shortly after, still groggy and stumbling from sleep. Aubrey pushed a full mug in front of her and she downed half of it before she allowed Chloe to embrace her hard.

“Good to see you, too, Chlo,” she said with a half smile. She settled into her chair and wrapped her hands around the mug.

“Anything new with you?” Chloe asked. “Wait, wasn’t there a girlfriend?”

“And that’s an emphatic no,” Beca said. “Well… there was, you’re right on that count. But it didn’t work out, she was - is it weird that I want to say aimless?”

“Aimless how?” Aubrey asked.

“Well when we met, she didn’t have a job,” Beca said. “But it turned out she wasn’t even looking for work. She was waiting for the universe to furnish her horizons with opportunity - I think those were her exact words. And hey, I’m all for the universe and fate and shit, but she also wasn’t actively looking to support her own living cost.”

“Ouch,” Aubrey said. “Gold digger?”

“I don’t think that was her actual intent,” Beca said thoughtfully. “She just read one too many alternative lifestyle blog and she was waiting to be thrown her big shot. So she was aimless, and clueless. Because the accidental big breaks are like, really rare. I mean, I worked my ass off to get where I am. So did you guys. We didn’t just wait for someone to hand us what we wanted.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear it didn’t work out,” Chloe said.

“Eh, I don’t really feel one way or the other about it,” Beca said. “It was nice. But she wasn’t, you know, amazing in bed or anything. Chemistry wasn’t really right.”

“I’m going to take a shower,” Aubrey said. She left Chloe and Beca chatting in the kitchen and headed into the bathroom. By the time she was done, Beca was dressed and waiting for her in the living room with her coat and Chloe had evidently made her way to bed.

“Going somewhere?” Aubrey asked.

“Grab your coat,” Beca said. “I can’t believe you aren’t even having like, a basic resemblance of a Christmas dinner. You and I are going to the grocery store.”

“Uh… Beca, I can’t even cook a roast dinner,” Aubrey said. “Chloe normally takes care of cooking but I’m not making her cook while she works.”

“I can cook,” she said. “Come on, we have to get a move on. My treat for letting me invade your apartment for a few days. Nothing huge, so not a full turkey or anything. Chickens are smaller. Some potatoes, vegetables. Oh, and pie. Plus alcohol.” Aubrey could see that she wasn’t going to negotiate, so she went and grabbed some boots and then tugged her coat on.

The grocery store was only around the corner a little so they walked it, despite it still being cold. The snow was still falling, but not a great deal. 

“So if you’re not going to make it to Chicago, where are you going from here?” Aubrey asked.

“Well, the airline was busy rebooking everyone onto flights,” Beca said. “I told them to put me at the bottom of the queue, because the on 26th I’ll have a friend with a private jet in town and I can always catch a ride back to LA with him.”

“Oh,” Aubrey said. “So LA for New Years?”

“Yeah, for the first time in ages,” Beca said. “But I’ll be back in New York on the eighth.”

The grocery store was pretty busy but not the insane kind of busy. They picked up a chicken and all of their vegetables, Beca adding ingredients for pie, some snacks and a handful of things to season the food with.

“I am presuming you guys don’t have an extensive pantry,” Beca said.

“You’d be right,” Aubrey said. They picked up some wine as well, and carried it all back to the apartment. It took them a little while to get it all away, Beca double checking that they had everything they needed.

“We’re all set,” she said. 

“Is there anything you were wanting to do?” Aubrey asked.

“You don’t have to entertain me,” Beca said. “You do whatever, I have some things I need to check out on my laptop.” Aubrey went and grabbed her book and settled into the couch. Beca brought her laptop into the living room and sat in the easy chair, sometimes scrolling and clicking, sometimes scribbling things in a little notebook. Aubrey assumed it was work related and didn’t interrupt.

They just quietly went about the rest of the day. Around lunch they got up and made some sandwiches and Beca did a little prep for the next day’s meal. Chloe made a brief appearance in the afternoon before heading off to the hospital again. The two of them decided not to overdo dinner and save it for the next day, so they kept it light and then settled into the couch. There wasn’t really anything on, and they were only watching out of convenience more than anything.

“Is it weird that I could go some eggnog right now?” Aubrey said. 

“No,” Beca said. “It’s Christmas. Do you have any rum or brandy?”

“I don’t think so,” Aubrey said. They got up and took a quick inventory of the small collection of alcohol. They didn’t have much on hand because neither Chloe nor Aubrey had the kind of job that facilitated heavy drinking sessions. The two of them were more wine drinkers than anything else.

“Oh you have tequila,” Beca said, pulling out a long forgotten bottle she’d received as a gift from a client once. “Forget eggnog, I’m making hot chocolate.”

“Tequila in hot chocolate?” 

“How have you never had a tequila hot chocolate?” Beca asked. “Aubrey, that’s practically criminal.”

“I can’t believe you’d drink a hot chocolate with tequila in it,” Aubrey said. “It sounds insane.”

“More or less insane than eggnog?” Beca said. “Because it’s more delicious, let me tell you right now.” She started looking through the cupboards and was delighted when she tracked down some dark chocolate.

“Whatever, I’ll try anything once,” Aubrey said. Beca had poured some milk into a saucepan and begun simmering it a little before adding cream and some sugar.

“The trick is dark chocolate,” Beca said. “Plus the tequila, and just a little cayenne pepper. Gives it a kick. I promise it won’t burn your mouth off.” Aubrey just watched, still cautious. But she had to admit, by the time Beca poured some into two mugs, it smelled amazing.

“What’d I tell you?” Beca said. “Already better than your packet mix.” Aubrey sniffed the concoction deeply before bringing it to her lips. It was different to what she expected but it was still pleasant. The dark chocolate lessened the punch of the tequila and the cayenne gave a nice aftertaste. She was surprised by how much she liked it.

“It’s actually really good,” Aubrey said. They took them into the living room and sat on the couch.

“So we covered me earlier this morning, but what about you, Aubrey?” Beca asked. “No romance to speak of?”

“No,” Aubrey said. “Most of the people I come into contact with are older white guys with a divorce or two under their belts, or cocky Ivy League frat boy types who really hate it when I tell them that I won’t date them because I’m gay.”

“The bitch of a male dominated profession I guess,” Beca said. “Do you miss it though? Dating, sex…”

“Of course I do,” Aubrey said. “It’s nice to have someone. But I don’t necessarily want someone breathing down my neck every five seconds, I’m still pretty independent.”

“You sound like me,” Beca said. “Not a one night stand, but not someone who’s going to get shitty because I can’t return a million texts in a day. My days are hectic.”

“Exactly,” Aubrey said.

“It’s kinda hard when you don’t have the time to figure out what kind of person is before the dating,” Beca said. Aubrey looked over at the younger girl. She was pretty cute herself. They had a few things in common and were both independent. Perhaps in another life they might have made a halfway decent couple. Before she realised what she was doing, she was talking again.

“I’m going to be completely honest and possibly too honest,” Aubrey said. “But you know, if you lived in New York, I’d probably have asked you on a date or something at some point. I’ve always thought you were cute, it was just never a good time because of work and stuff.”

“Why Aubrey Posen, are you hitting on me?” Beca asked with a twinkle in her eye. The blonde blushed. Then she figured she may as well go all in.

“Should I be?” she said back. Beca’s jaw dropped for a moment. Then she simply held up a finger asking her to wait and then disappeared into the guest room, bringing a stack of papers back with her.

“So I’ve been in town on business,” Beca said. “It’s all signed and confirmed, but it’s not being announced until the New Year.” She flicked through her stack until she got to a particular one and set it down. Aubrey looked at it. Her eyes caught the words “new office”, “relocation”, “New York”, “foreseeable future” and she immediately looked back at Beca.

“So maybe in January I’m announcing a relocation, and I’m moving here,” Beca said. “Most of the artists I work with are based here. Most of the functions I play for charity are here. And it’s so fucking hot in LA. Yeah, New York is hot at times, but not like that. I’m not a West Coast kind of person.”

“You’re moving to New York,” Aubrey said. She immediately flashed back to her previous statement. 

“So you were saying that if I lived out here you were pretty confident in asking me out on a date,” Beca said. “Want to give it a try?” Aubrey swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry.

“I mean - if you were interested,” Aubrey began, stammering uncharacteristically, “then yeah, a date would… I mean…” Beca just rolled her eyes, stood up and kissed her. She tasted bitter and hot and her kiss was firm. Aubrey pulled her into the gap between her knees and kept it going. She could feel Beca’s tongue curling and pushing inside her mouth and she mentally caught herself right before she let out a deep moan and stood up to continue the kiss.

“So,” Beca said, pulling back after a moment, “the dating would be something I would definitely be interested in.”

“Okay,” Aubrey breathed. “Then let’s make sure we do that.” Beca kissed her again and they got lost in each other for quite a while. Beca ended up with her hands on Aubrey’s ass and Aubrey’s were stuck up the back of Beca’s shirt, sometimes skimming up and down her ribcage. 

“Hey,” Aubrey said, breaking the moment. “Can we stop for a sec?”

“Probably a good idea,” Beca said. “No need to rush anything. But is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Aubrey said. “I really enjoyed that.”

“Me too,” Beca said. She walked around the counter and grabbed some water for both of them. “Can I say something?”

“Sure.”

“The kissing thing might be a surprise for us both, but I don’t think it’s a bad idea,” Beca said. “Obviously, I had no idea that you had any sort of feelings for me, Aubrey. Even in a casual dating kind of sense. But I’m all for it. You’re smart, beautiful, you’re great fun and you’re my kind of person. So maybe I haven’t considered it until now, but don’t let that dissuade you.”

“I think all we can really do is give it a shot,” Aubrey said.

“I’m kinda glad that I got snowed in here,” Beca said. 

“Yeah, me too,” Aubrey said. “So when are you actually moving?’

“On the eighth I’m coming out to hopefully find a place to live,” Beca said. “I was looking at a few places before online. But I’m extraordinarily particular about my living space. I know it seems weird, but I like to have it be a retreat almost. I still don’t handle the fame and the intrusion so well.”

“No home studio?” Aubrey asked.

“No, a small setup in the office for any ideas I absolutely have to get down, but I don’t actively bring my work home,” she said. They talked a while longer, no more kissing, but neither girl regretted it in the slightest. In fact, they found themselves talking a bit more freely about things as the night slipped by them. Before they knew it, it was nearing eleven.

“Might be time to head to bed,” Beca said. “Full day of cooking tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Aubrey said. “Do you need anything before bed?”

“No, I’m fine,” Beca said. “See you in the morning.”

Aubrey headed to bed, not taking long to fall asleep. But the thoughts she had before succumbing to rest were of Beca’s lips pressed against hers, and she wasn’t bothered by it at all.

She was up early, showered and had made her way into the kitchen, when Chloe unlocked the door and walked in.

“Good morning,” Chloe said. “Merry Christmas.” Aubrey hugged her roommate.

“Merry Christmas Chlo,” she said. “You look more tired today.”

“I’m going to eat something and then crash out,” she confirmed. “We can do our presents later, when I’m done with work.” She opened the fridge and spotted their food purchases from the day before.

“Oh, Beca was beyond horrified when I said we didn’t have big meal plans,” Aubrey said. “We had to go and get a chicken and some vegetables so she can make a roast.”

“And the mass of apples?”

“Apple pie,” Aubrey said. “But while we’re talking about Beca...”

“What?” Chloe said, rooting around until she located the yogurt. She spooned some into a bowl while Aubrey grabbed her preferred granola out.

“I’m... not sure how say this,” Aubrey said. “But last night we made out. A lot.”

“You and Beca kissed!?” Chloe said.

“Yeah. And she’s moving here Chloe,” Aubrey said. “And when she does, it looks like we might be going on a date.”

“Wow,” Chloe said. She ate for a moment, still processing that information. “Have you always felt this way about her?”

“It’s weird,” Aubrey said. “Yes, but no. I always thought that the people I’d like to pursue relationships with would be a lot like her. But I didn’t specifically consider her til last night.”

“And she...”

“Short version is that it was unexpected but not unappreciated. We’re going to give it a shot when she moves out here in the new year.”

“Actually...” Chloe said slowly. “She’s kinda been looking for someone like you.”

“What do you mean?” Aubrey asked.

“No it’s like you said,” Chloe clarified. “She’s got a pretty solid idea of what she wants and a lot of the characteristics are things you have. She wants someone smart and well rounded. Settled in their career. Loves music and is more introverted. Self secure. Doesn’t have to have their partner hanging off of them every five seconds and understands that silence doesn’t mean anything bad, they might just be working.”

“I didn’t realise you guys talked so much about this kind of thing,” Aubrey said.

“Pretty much yesterday while you were in the shower. The last one, Chantelle,” Chloe said. “It kind of did it for her. Really made her narrow it down. But you’re all those things, Aubrey, and you’re one of her oldest friends. Does that make you nervous?”

“No,” Aubrey responded. Chloe finished her breakfast and left her dish in the dishwasher, kissing Aubrey on the cheek.

“You guys might actually be pretty great together,” she said.

“Do you want us to wake you at lunch or just save you some?” Aubrey said.

“Don’t wake me,” Chloe said. “I’ll get up a bit earlier and eat before I go back.” Aubrey nodded and set about making some breakfast.

Beca had obviously been roused by the smell of the cooking, making her way into the kitchen as Aubrey finished the eggs and poured the coffee.

“Good morning,” she said.

“Yeah, good morning,” Beca said. “You made breakfast?”

“Breakfast I can handle,” Aubrey said. “If you’re going to be doing the bulk of the lunch, it’s the least I can do.” 

They ate their breakfast at the kitchen counter, chasing it with second cups of coffee. Aubrey couldn’t help but realise she was looking at Beca in a completely new manner. She wasn’t just Beca now. She was Beca, potential girlfriend, someone she’d already made out with. After the coffee was gone, they put the dishes in the dishwasher. Aubrey went to wipe down the counter and leave, but Beca snagged her by the wrist.

“Hey,” Beca said. “Just wait.” The look in her eyes wasn’t entirely readable. Aubrey waited until she leaned in and kissed her gently. The older woman responded in kind, the two of them not pushing too hard or too fast, just kissing.

“What was that for?” Aubrey asked.

“I just wanted to make sure it wasn’t a one time situational thing,” Beca explained. “But I kinda like kissing you a lot.”

“That’s mutual,” Aubrey said. 

“Let me take a shower and we can get started on this food,” Beca said. She disappeared down the hall and Aubrey had to sit down for a second. She didn’t know why kissing Beca made her feel like the ground was falling away but it did.

She tidied up the breakfast mess and started pulling stuff out of the fridge as Beca returned, damp hair falling over her shoulders. She hastily tied it back and joined Aubrey at the kitchen counter.

“How heavily does Chloe sleep?” Beca asked.

“We can play music,” Aubrey said, reading her mind. She pointed to a small speaker on the kitchen windowsill. “She sleeps like a log, and she has a white noise thing. Night shifts screw with her a bit.”

“Sweet,” Beca said. She didn’t put it on loud, but put a playlist on. “You’re very lucky, some of the songs you’re about to hear aren’t on the radio yet.”

“Ooh, really?” Aubrey said. Beca winked at her and they turned their attention to the food. It didn’t take them long to get everything prepared, and they were soon sliding the chicken into the oven and setting timers. 

“We’ve got a bit of time to kill,” Beca said. “Want to watch a Christmas themed movie?” 

“Beca Mitchell likes Christmas movies!?” Aubrey exclaimed. “Why I never.” They headed into the living room.

“Hey, Beca Mitchell loves everything about Christmas,” Beca replied. “That may surprise you, but it’s the truth. I realise it doesn’t really fit my image.”

“Are you one of those incredibly lame Christmas dorks?” Aubrey asked. 

“I have both a Santa hat and a Christmas sweater in my suitcase,” Beca confirmed. “It’s tradition at Dad’s place. Hey do you remember that mystery Bellas Christmas party someone set up?” Aubrey remembered it. It was a great unsolved mystery for the Bellas, nobody claimed responsibility for it and nobody had ever figured it out.

“That was... no way,” Aubrey said. “That was you!?”

“It was,” Beca said proudly.

“Wow,” Aubrey said. “I’m actually impressed. You love Christmas, you can cook up a storm, you can make apple pie from scratch...”

“I am a woman of many secrets and hidden talents,” Beca said. Aubrey grabbed the remote and found a movie for the two of them to watch. Beca headed into the kitchen and pulled out the snacks she’d bought the day before and they settled under a blanket to watch. 

It was an incredibly comfortable situation, Aubrey felt. She didn’t mind Beca leaning against her. She didn’t mind the hand that settled on her knee from time to time. So when she caught Beca looking at her at a lull in the movie, she kissed her. 

Beca didn’t waste any time leaning into her body and causing her to recline into the couch. Her smaller frame settled easily against Aubrey’s body as they kept the embrace going. The movie was ignored as they instead focused on each other, long moments wasted until a timer interrupted them.

Beca pulled back reluctantly, and went to check on the food. Aubrey sat up and mentally chastised herself. She had no idea what she was doing. She and Beca were not together, not even a little, but they just couldn’t keep to themselves. She didn’t normally behave like this, but Beca was cute, and a good kisser, and she felt incredibly familiar and comfortable and it was honestly a little scary now. Because she could see how it could be easy with Beca when she moved to New York. 

Beca didn’t come back into the living room straight away, so Aubrey went looking for her. She was doing something with the chicken, so Aubrey didn’t interrupt. 

“Do you want some coffee?” Beca asked. Aubrey could see a faint pink on her cheeks and assumed this might be a way to pull things back a little. 

“Sure,” she said. 

“Dinner will be ready in about an hour,” she said. “Do we need to wake Chlo?”

“She said just to save her some and she’ll eat before she goes to work,” Aubrey said. Beca checked a few more things and then she excused herself to go and call her dad and Sheila. Aubrey debated with herself for a few long moments but decided she should probably call her family as well. They weren’t close, but saying Merry Christmas wouldn’t be seen as too much personal interaction.

She spent a few moments talking with her mother - her father didn’t talk on the phone unless it was business or an emergency - answering the painful questions about how work was and whether she was seeing anyone. They did of course know that she was gay but they didn’t address it. They just preferred not to use pronouns when speaking to Aubrey about her partners, hoping that one day there might magically be a man involved. It was stupid but Aubrey chose to ignore them. The conversation ended up being a lot longer than she wanted.

Afterward, she was pretty much ready for a drink, and she glanced at the clock. It was almost one so technically it was afternoon, but it still felt early. Then she decided it was Christmas and if she wanted to open a bottle of red she would. Beca was in the kitchen fussing about, and Aubrey tugged the bottle out.

“I just got off the phone with my parents,” she explained, seeing Beca’s inquisitive eyebrow.

“That explains the wine,” she said. “Dad said Merry Christmas. He vaguely remembers who you are.”

“How are your dad and Sheila?”

“Fine,” she said. “I don’t mind seeing them occasionally, for holidays and whatever, but we do better if we aren’t in each other’s space all the time. He still thinks the music thing is unstable and not a solid future, I still think he’s closed minded and ignorant to the fact that given my age, I’m already incredibly successful. Sheila’s a happy medium who thinks I’m very talented and she’s happy that I’m happy but she wishes I’d had at least thought of a fallback plan.”

“Beca, does your dad even realise what kind of success you’ve achieved?” Aubrey wondered. She poured Beca a glass as well.

“Not really,” Beca said. “Last time he was talking to me about money he was talking like he and I make about the same amount. He’s a non-tenured professor at a public university, for Christ’s sake. And I’m not being arrogant, but I made a shit ton more than that. I paid at least double that in tax last year.” Aubrey couldn’t stop her brain from doing some quick math.

“Holy shit,” Aubrey said. “I mean, I figured you were quite wealthy now…”

“Yeah, I’m not worried about cash at all,” Beca said. “And I won’t be ever again. It’s just frustrating though. He just doesn’t seem to get it. He thinks I’m still making my way up the ladder looking for my big break. I just can’t make him see me as an adult, I think. I’m always going to be a rebellious kid in his eyes.”

“That’s something I can relate to,” Aubrey said. “My parents don’t address my being gay in the hopes that I’ll still settle down with a man someday. Doesn’t matter how many times I tell them I like women, I date women, sleep with women, I plan on marrying a woman, they still can’t use the word gay, lesbian, or even woman.”

“Thank god for alcohol,” Beca said. She clapped her hands together. “Why don’t you start setting the table and I’ll whip up this gravy and pull everything together?” Aubrey began dressing the small table and setting out china. Beca was moving about her kitchen expertly, resting the chicken and using the pan juices to make gravy. Aubrey grabbed the wine, plus the second bottle just in case, and Beca asked for a hand setting the food down on the table. 

It was a really fantastic meal. Beca knew a lot about cooking, that was for sure. They finished off the first bottle of wine and were a glass deep into the second by the time they finished eating. There was plenty left over for Chloe - even enough for leftovers the next day if that was what she wanted.

They ended up making out again after they’d eaten pie and were just relaxing on the couch. It was getting a bit ridiculous, Aubrey thought. But they separated once they heard movements indicating that Chloe was awake. She came out a while later, having taken a shower and changed, Aubrey immediately handing her some coffee and a warmed plate of food.

“This looks awesome,” Chloe said. “Are you a secret foodie, Beca?”

“I watch Food Network,” she said. They talked while Chloe ate, but she didn’t really have time to hang around. Aubrey had put some pie in a Tupperware container for her to take with her and she stuck it in her bag as she gathered her stuff together.

“It sucks that I’ve barely seen you,” Chloe said to Beca as she moved toward the front door.

“I’ll be back out in the New Year,” Beca said. “I’ll make time to see you then, Chlo. Whenever your schedule allows.”

“Deal,” Chloe said. Beca disappeared down the hall. 

“So what do you guys have planned for the rest of the night?” Chloe asked Aubrey.

“Nothing,” Aubrey said. “I don’t know what Beca’s got planned, anyway.” The doctor shot her a look.

“Aubrey,” Chloe said, “please don’t tell me that you’re that blind.”

“What?” Aubrey asked.

“Beca is giving you some serious bedroom action vibes,” Chloe said. “She’s all about it.”

“Don’t be insane.”

“Nope, sorry,” Chloe said. “It’s true. She’s fixing to take you to bed, trust me. I gotta go. But you two… have fun.” Aubrey blushed deeply as she closed the door behind Chloe. Sure she’d had no issues making out with Beca - on multiple occasions now - but sex? She leaned against the door while she entertained the notion. Unfortunately it only made the blush deepen. Which was naturally when Beca came looking for her.

“Hey are you alright?” she asked. 

“Fine,” Aubrey said.

“Bullshit,” Beca said. 

“It was just something Chloe said,” Aubrey said dismissively. Beca was standing very close to her, she was quite aware of that. 

“What did she say?” Beca asked. She reached up and tucked some loose hair behind Aubrey’s ear.

“That she was pretty sure you wanted to… you know… take me to bed,” Aubrey half muttered. Beca let out a short laugh.

“And if I did,” she said, “would that be an issue?”

“It’s just… sudden,” Aubrey said, heading back to the kitchen. She needed another drink. She poured them both more wine.

“Okay,” Beca said. “Let me say my piece and then it’s all on you.” Aubrey nodded.

“Yeah okay,” she replied.

“I’m not the kind of girl who pushes for sex when the other party isn’t interested,” she said. “But yes, I would like that. We’ve pretty much been making out all day plus last night so I know you’re at least attracted to me. If you’re worried because it’s really soon, then that’s fine, I don’t mind. If you’re worried I’m just after the sex from you, then let me reassure you, that’s not the case. I was up quite late last night thinking about how you and I might actually work pretty well. But if you say no, Aubrey, I’ll respect that.” She reached out for Aubrey’s hand.

“I’m not saying no,” Aubrey said. “But I’m saying I don’t know. Because you’re right this has been so bizarrely comfortable. I should be freaking out. But the kissing has been incredible. I just don’t know how to handle this because firstly, it’s been longer than you might think, and secondly, I actually am not against the idea of having sex with you and two days ago we were just friends. I just think… maybe we should relax a little, drink some more wine and see what happens.”

“That puts the ball in your court,” Beca said. “I’m fine with it, obviously, but it means if anyone’s going to make a move tonight, it’s going to have to be you. I’m not going to disrespect you like that.”

“Okay,” Aubrey said. “Thank you.”

Beca didn’t push it. They did the dishes, drank some coffee and talked more. She didn’t bring it up once, didn’t push back into her space. But Aubrey was sitting there and she kind of wanted her to. It was exactly what she’d asked Beca to do - pull back until she could figure out what she wanted - but it was like the fact that she even acquiesced to such a simple request had made Aubrey more sure of what she wanted. And that was to be kissing Beca again. 

“So did you want to have a look at the apartments I shortlisted?” Beca asked. “I bookmarked them all.”

“Sure,” Aubrey said. Beca went and got her laptop and settled next to her on the couch. They were really nice places. Aubrey shifted closer so she could see better, draping an arm around Beca.

“I think this one’s my favourite,” Beca said, bringing up the last one. “It’s all very open plan through the living area but the bedrooms look huge. Hopefully it’s not trick photography.”

“It’s really gorgeous,” Aubrey agreed. “The color of the wood floors is amazing. Where is it?”

“About four blocks from here,” Beca said. “So not far away at all.”

“That’s good to hear,” Aubrey said, taking hold of the moment. “I’d hate for you to move here and still be on the other side of the city or something.” Beca opened her mouth to respond, but Aubrey kissed her instead. 

As it deepened she felt Beca fumble, closing the laptop and relegating it to the coffee table as she pulled Aubrey toward her. Aubrey allowed it for a moment, but she wanted to move things in a much more horizontal direction and even though Chloe wasn’t home she still didn’t feel like the couch was the best option. She stood up, pulling Beca with her and tried to say it with a blistering kiss on her lips. A hand came to rest on her shoulder as they separated.

“You’re sure?” Beca said. She’d gotten the message loud and clear, but she still wanted to make sure this was something Aubrey actually wanted.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Aubrey said. “I swear.”

“Well okay then,” Beca said with a soft smile. “But if anything changes, you gotta tell me.” Aubrey nodded and kissed her again, slow and passionately, before she started steering them toward the bedroom. 

She’d hoped that based on the evidence she had - the make-out sessions - that they’d be pretty good in bed together. She was pleased to find out that they were very compatible. Beca’s body was warm against hers, her movements were firm and sure. She didn’t show any restraint, any regret, any hesitation and Aubrey was left in a reeling mess by the time she was done. But in returning the favour, she discovered Beca had quite a few sensitive spots - the ribs on her left side, the slight ridges of her hipbones, her neck and collarbone. Aubrey spent a lot of time exploring the smaller woman’s body until she’d finally let out a single breathy plea for her to hurry up.

It was an immensely satisfying encounter. Both girls were spent and took a good few minutes to recover. Beca moved first, sitting up and fixing her hair. Aubrey watched the subtle muscle in her shoulders as she did.

“I need water,” Beca announced. “Want some?”

“Yeah, but I’m also starving now,” Aubrey said. 

“We have leftover pie,” Beca pointed out. “We could always eat that.”

“Perfect,” Aubrey said. She got up and tossed a tee shirt on, throwing Beca one as well, and they headed into the kitchen. Beca served up the pie and they ate standing at the counter, draining bottles of water as they did so. It got quiet and Aubrey worried for a second that something was wrong. She couldn’t help it.

“Hey Aubrey?” Beca said suddenly.

“Yeah?”

“I’m really glad we did that,” Beca said. “All of it. The kissing, the sex, the agreeing to go on a date. I think we might be onto something good here.”

“I’m glad too,” Aubrey said. “What time do you have to leave tomorrow?”

“Austin wants to leave before lunch, I said I’d meet him about nine,” Beca said. “I’ve got a car booked for eight. So I should really try and get some sleep.”

“That sounds good,” Aubrey said. “Do you want to… I mean if you want to, you can. Or not. You know.”

“You’re very adorable when you’re all incoherent,” Beca said, rinsing off their dishes. “I’d love to crawl into bed with you. Nothing beats sleeping next to a warm body.” Aubrey smiled and they headed back into the bedroom, Beca ducking into the guest room to grab her phone so she could set an alarm and put some pyjamas on. Once they were in bed, Aubrey reached out to turn the light off.

“Uh, what do you think Chlo’s going to say when she gets home and we’re in the same bed?” Beca asked.

“Probably nothing,” Aubrey said. “I told her we kissed this morning. Honestly, I think she’s for the idea.”

“Oh,” Beca said, surprised. “Okay. Cool.”

“This was definitely one of the better Christmases I ever had,” Aubrey said. “All extremely unexpected, but great.”

“For me too,” Beca said, wrapping an arm over Aubrey’s waist and pulling herself a bit closer. They didn’t speak any more, just let themselves slide off into sleep.

In the morning, Beca swore when she realised her alarm was going off. She got up blearily, rubbed her face and shut it off. Aubrey sat up as well.

“You don’t have to get up,” Beca said, stretching a little. 

“I’m awake now,” Aubrey said, shrugging. “I’ll make coffee, if you have time.”

“Definitely,” Beca said. “I need a quick shower, hopefully it’ll wake me up.” She headed into the bathroom and Aubrey tugged a hoodie on before she went into the kitchen. Chloe was eating cold apple pie at the kitchen counter.

“Well then,” Chloe said. “Judging by the fact that Beca’s room was empty when I got home I’m taking it I was correct about last night?” Aubrey rolled her eyes.

“You were,” Aubrey replied. 

“And it’s all okay this morning?”

“It actually all feels… perfectly normal,” Aubrey said. “The past few days have been wonderful.”

“And the sex?” Chloe asked.

“Very satisfying,” was all Aubrey would say. “She’s in the shower, she has to take off soon. But when she comes back, we’re definitely going out and I was hoping you wouldn’t mind if I told her she could stay here while she looks around for a place.”

“Of course not,” Chloe said. “Wow. A freak snowstorm and you come out of it with a rockstar girlfriend.”

“I know, right?” Aubrey said. Beca appeared, gratefully taking the mug of offered coffee. 

“All packed?” Chloe asked. Beca nodded.

“Yeah, I’ve basically got enough time to down this and I’ll need to go,” Beca said. 

“Hey, when you come back into town, you’re more than welcome to stay here,” Aubrey said. “Unless you’d prefer the hotel.”

“Thanks,” Beca said. “I’ll cancel the hotel.” She nailed the coffee quickly and Chloe pulled her into a hug, murmuring something to her before she relinquished her hold.

“Let us know when you get home safe,” Chloe said. 

“I will,” Beca promised. “And I owe you a catch up date, I won’t forget. You just get me your roster and I’ll plan it.”

“I’ll walk you down,” Aubrey said. She could see Beca was about to protest, but she didn’t, she just went and got her suitcase and they headed downstairs. In the elevator, Beca spoke.

“Um… this is a pretty awkward conversation to have in an elevator, but I kind of wanted to do it without the audience,” she said. “It’s just... even though we didn’t actually go on a date, I feel like - well. Are we like, dating now? Because it sure feels like it.”

“I think we are,” Aubrey agreed. “It feels like it to me, too.”

“Cool,” Beca said. “I just wanted to clear that up before I left.”

“What did Chloe say to you?” Aubrey asked.

“Just that I looked happy and you looked happy,” Beca said. “And that she hopes we make it work because it feels like a great idea.”

“I am happy,” Aubrey said. “With how this all turned out.” They exited the elevator and headed for the front door, the car already waiting.

“Yeah, me too,” Beca said. She handed off the suitcase to the driver and then leaned upward to kiss her once more. “Kinda the best Christmas ever, really. I’ll call you when I land?” Aubrey closed the door for her and watched the car until it turned the corner, before heading back upstairs to have delayed Christmas with Chloe.


End file.
